


Amour révolu

by Wizzette



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Katherine n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Stephan, Stephan a aimé Katherine lorsqu'il était encore un jeune homme mortel. Qu'en est-il après un siècle et demi de séparation ? Pourront-ils reprendre leur liaison ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour révolu

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma cinquième contribution.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS en laissant une review.

Katerina Petrova, plus connu sous le nom de Katherine Pierce depuis quelques années, est née en 1473 en Bulgarie. Elle a vécu une enfance heureuse là bas en compagnie de ses parents, ses frères et sœurs.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi si elle n'avait pas cru aimer un garçon de son voisinage. Ses parents n'appréciait pas cette liaison, refusant le mariage des deux jeunes. L'opposition si forte de leur entourage les encouragea dans cette relation rejetée. Un jour, ils firent la plus grande erreur de leur vie selon le père de Katerina. Ils firent l'amour. Cela aurait pu ne pas avoir de répercussion si la jeune femme de dix-huit ans n'était pas tombée enceinte suite à cette action.

Les parents de Katerina furent choqués et déçus d'apprendre cela. Ils ne voulaient pas de cet enfant hors mariage. À cette époque, l'avortement n'existait pas encore. Les grossesses étaient obligées d'être menée à terme sauf fausse couche involontaire. Ils renièrent leur fille.

Katerina accoucha d'une fille. Elle ne put jamais la tenir dans ses bras, on la lui enleva à la naissance. Ses parents envoyèrent Katerina en Angleterre. Là bas, elle tenta de se reconstruire une vie. Elle rencontra des personnes, oublia son premier amant.

-0-

Elle fit la connaissance d'un certain Lord Niklaus, un charmant jeune homme blond platine aux yeux bleus. Il avait un sourire séduisant et des manières de gentleman. Cela troubla Katerina. Elle fut éblouie la première fois qu'elle le vit, mais elle se méfiait des hommes depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte et avait été obligé de quitter son pays natal. Elle croyait toujours en l'amour vrai, un amour réciproque.

Un jour, elle avoua même à Elijah, le frère de Niklaus, au détour d'une conversation : "Si nous n'avons plus foi en l'amour, pourquoi vivre ?"

Elle avait également fait la connaissance d'un ami de Klaus. Trevor. Elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'il éprouvait de tendre sentiment à son égard. Même si elle appréciait sa compagnie, il ne l'intéressait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il l'aimait plus que nécessaire. Plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien fait de le conserver en ami.

Un jour, elle apprit que Klaus était un vampire. Elle était choquée d'apprendre que ces créatures mythiques existaient vraiment et vivaient près des humains. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais cela renforça la méfiance qu'elle avait à son égard.

Elle eut raison car Trevor l'informa que Klaus souhaitait la tuer afin d'effectuer un rituel. Il lui expliqua que les vampires pourraient sortir en plein jour si ce sortilège était mené à son terme, ainsi que l'importance de la pierre de lune que Klaus possédait. Il n'oublia pas de mentionner à Katerina sa propre utilité car elle était un double Petrova nécessaire au sortilège.

Katerina ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait peur. Elle voulait s'éloigner. Elle devait fuir afin de ne pas mourir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les bois étaient vastes. Elle manqua d'être rattrapée. Trevor lui sauva la vie en lui indiquant une direction dans laquelle elle trouverait une petite cabane. C'était la demeure de son acolyte de toujours avec qui il partageait une relation fraternelle, Rose.

Malgré sa réticence, la femme la fit pénétrer dans son domicile lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était Trevor qui l'envoyé. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle risquait de trouver la mort car Klaus croirait qu'elle avait caché celle qu'il recherchait. Elle était décidée à la livrer à la nuit tombée lorsqu'elle pourrait sortir dehors sans se faire brûler par le soleil.

Katerina ne voulait pas être livrée. Elle ne voulait pas servir à exécuter un rituel. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais elle voyait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. D'une façon où d'une autre, elle mourrait. Elle allait être rendu au vampire. La peur au ventre, elle prit sa décision. Klaus ne la tuerait pas, elle mourrait avant.

Sans se faire voir, elle vola un couteau de cuisine avant de retourner sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait encore tant de chose à découvrir, tant de chose à voir et à expérimenter. Les larmes aux yeux, en tremblant mais déterminée, elle s'enfonça l'arme dans l'abdomen. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait mal. La douleur était intenable, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Rose comprenne ce qu'elle faisait et la fasse revenir à la vie afin de mieux la tuer quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais son destin semblait être de perdre la vie ce jour là.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour Katerina, Rose entra dans la chambre lorsqu'elle avait encore le couteau enfoncé dans son ventre. Rose eut peur. Si Katerina mourrait, Klaus la tuerait en même temps que Trevor. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il fallait absolument que la jeune Bulgare vive. Elle s'approcha très rapidement de la brune et l'obligea à boire de son sang directement à son bras. Elle ne fit pas attention aux protestations que sa prisonnière poussait car elle ne souhaitait pas boire. Le sang de vampire avait la propriété de soigner toutes les blessures qu'un humain pouvait se faire, leur sauver la vie.

Elle entendit Trevor rentrer au moment où elle jugea que Katerina avait bu suffisamment de sang pour survivre à sa tentative de suicide. Une dispute éclata entre les deux compères. Rose ne cacha pas sa colère. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire dans sa petite cabane, de devoir passer le reste de son existence à fuir Klaus afin qu'il ne lui plante pas un pieu dans le cœur. Elle en voulait à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère de lui imposer ça.

Même si elle lui en voulait toujours, elle se calma un peu en comprenant que Trevor était amoureux de Katerina et que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait sauvé. Elle avait pitié de lui. Un jour, elle avait entendu Klaus dire que l'amour est une faiblesse. Jamais elle n'avait autant été d'accord avec lui. C'est ce sentiment qui avait manqué de les conduire à leur perte. Heureusement que Katerina était toujours en vie et qu'elle la reconduirait auprès de Klaus. Elle espérait juste que ce dernier les pardonnerait et que Trevor ne poserait pas d'autre problème.

Rose déchanta bien vite en entendant un bruit dans la chambre derrière elle. La porte était encore ouverte mais trop occupée avec Trevor elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que faisait la jeune femme qu'elle avait accueilli plus tôt. Elle avait une corde autour du cou. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle s'était pendue.

Lorsque qu'un humain meurt alors que du sang de vampire coule dans ses veines, il se transforme en vampire. Klaus n'aurait que faire de Katerina en vampire, il avait besoin d'elle mortelle. Trevor et elle étaient condamnés. Klaus les pourchasserait et les tuerait. Rose avait peur. Que devaient-ils faire ?

Katerina ne tarda pas à achever sa métamorphose en se nourrissant du sang de la bonne de la maison.

En 1492, à dix-neuf ans, Katerina Petrova mourait laissant place à Katherine Pierce, une vampire. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle.

Les trois vampires durent quitter le lieu où ils étaient. C'était le début d'une fuite qui dura plusieurs siècles. Klaus n'avait que faire des sentiments. Il n'aimait personne, si ce n'est lui même. L'amour l'avait trop fait souffrir des millénaires plus tôt. Il n'avait même pas été touché lorsque son frère Elijah lui avait demandé d'épargner la jeune femme brune, il avait simplement répondu : "Elle n'est qu'une humaine, pour moi sa vie n'est rien".

-0-

La transformation de Katerina la changea psychologiquement. C'était fini de la gentille petite fille. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais se faire avoir. Elle ne ferait plus jamais confiance. Elle était une vampire. Elle était forte. Aucun mortel ne pouvait la battre physiquement. Elle pouvait hypnotiser tous les humains qu'elle voulait. Elle se nourrissait de leur sang. Elle apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les vampires et à se contrôler, à ne pas perdre ses moyens en présence du liquide pourpre. Cela lui prit du temps, mais elle réussit. Elle changeait régulièrement de lieu de résidence afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle fuyait Klaus. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Peu après sa transformation, elle s'était rendue en Bulgarie afin de revoir sa famille. Elle n'avait découvert que le désastre. Toute sa famille avait été assassiné. Elle savait que c'était Klaus le coupable. Il avait fait ça pour se venger parce qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen afin de ne pas être utilisable au rituel.

-0-

Sa vie prit un autre tournant en 1864. Cela faisait trois cent soixante-douze ans qu'elle était une vampire. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose et visité de nombreux lieux plus ou moins intéressant. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de monde, des humains et des vampires. Elle avait eu quelques petits amis, mais n'était jamais retombée amoureuse. Elle s'était promise de ne plus faire cette erreur. Avoir été renié par sa famille car elle était tombée enceinte hors mariage et avoir été trompé par Klaus lui avait suffit.

Elle appréciait les vampires pour leurs performances sexuelles car elle n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à ne pas leur casser un membre, contrairement avec les mortels mais elle appréciait ces derniers car elle se nourrissait de leur sang en même temps. Elle aimait séduire. La séduction était devenue son jeu préféré. Elle se savait belle et en abusait pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aimait son existence de vampire. Depuis sa transformation, elle avait enfin l'impression de vivre. Elle profitait pleinement de chaque instant.

Cette année là, elle s'installa à Mystic Falls avec sa fidèle servante et amie sorcière Emily Benett. Elle y fit la rencontre de Stefan et Damon Salvatore, deux frères inséparables. Elle rencontra en premier Stefan. Elle décida de le séduire, s'amuser un peu avant de le laisser comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait se prendre à son propre jeu. Un jeu qu'elle voulait sans règles.

Rapidement, elle apprécia les deux garçons. Ils étaient intelligents et joueurs. Très différent mais en même temps si semblable. Il fallut que peu de temps pour que les deux jeunes garçons tombent amoureux d'elle. Elle profita de cela, s'amusant à les laisser dans le doute sur ses pensées et sentiments. C'était un jeu pour elle.

Même si elle aimait bien Damon, Stephan était son préféré, plus calme, plus doux. C'est lui qu'elle choisit pour l'accompagner au premier bal des fondateurs. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le caractère fougueux du premier. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû choisir l'un d'entre eux si elle pouvait avoir les deux ? Elle fit même mine d'être déçue de savoir que Damon devait partir dans le sud afin de défendre le pays, et d'être heureuse lorsqu'elle sut qu'il restait à Mystic Falls.

Elle voulait profiter d'eux le plus longtemps possible, c'est pour cela qu'elle choisit de les transformer en vampire. Alors qu'elle dut hypnotiser Stephan pour lui faire boire quotidiennement de son sang, Damon l'avalait en toute connaissance de cause. Lorsque Stefan avait compris que Katherine était une vampire, il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pu voulu qu'elle l'approche, raison pour laquelle elle avait été obligé de contrôler son esprit. Damon avait eu une réaction totalement opposée, il avait accepté qu'elle boive son sang et de devenir comme elle. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour rester avec celle qu'il aimait et son frère dont il était très proche ? Même boire directement du sang de Katherine à son cou ne le répugnait pas.

Une petite relation s'installa entre les trois personnes. Katherine jubilait d'avoir les deux garçons à ses pieds. Il lui faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tous les deux étaient follement amoureux d'elle et son comportement enchanteur.

-0-

Tout changea une nouvelle fois un soir de cette année là. Les fondateurs connaissaient l'existence des vampires. Ils souhaitaient les éliminer, les considérant comme une menace car ils pouvaient s'attaquer à la population locale. Ils avaient réussi à avoir le nom de tous les vampires de la ville.

Alors que Katherine était à l'extérieur en compagnie des frères Salvatore, on lui injecta de la veine de Vénus afin de la rendre plus docile, moins dangereuse. Les deux hommes voulurent la défendre. Ils ne récoltèrent que de recevoir une balle, tiré par leur propre père. Du sang de Katherine étaient présents dans leurs corps à ce moment là.

S'ils achevaient la transformation, ils deviendraient des vampires. Ils croyaient Katherine morte. Pourquoi vivre si l'être aimé n'est plus dans ce monde ? Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas de cette vie éternelle. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se laisser mourir.

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu. Stefan souhaita faire ses adieux à son père. Il se rendit à son bureau. Une dispute éclata. Stefan ne sut pas se contrôler à cause de la transition que son corps attendait. Stefan n'a pas réussi à résister à la tentation du sang. Il en but. En faisant cela, il acheva sa transformation. Il devint un vampire.

Désemparé, il rejoignit très rapidement son frère. Il était perdu. Il était un vampire. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il regrettait d'avoir été rendre visite à son père. Il voulait mourir, il ne souhaitait pas être la créature qu'il était devenu.

Damon dut être très attentif à ce que son cadet lui disait pour pouvoir discerner le principal, tellement son discours était embrouillé. Il finit par comprendre qu'il avait achevé la métamorphose, qu'il était un vampire.

Lui, était encore sur le point de mourir. Il était obsédé par Katherine et avait qu'une seule envie : la rejoindre au pays des défunts. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie éternelle qui s'offrait à lui. Son frère, perdu, lui faisait pitié. Ça se voyait dans son comportement qu'il n'avait pas voulu ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Stefan finit par demander à Damon d'achever aussi sa transformation. Ainsi, ils resteraient ensemble. Il ne serait pas seul dans ce monde hostile. Ils étaient plus que des frères, ils ne formaient qu'un tellement ils s'entendaient bien.

Au bout d'un moment, par amour pour son frère qui le suppliait presque, il accepta de se nourrir. Tous deux étaient devenus des vampires.

-0-

Tous les vampires capturés ce jour là furent enfermés dans l'église du village. Emily Benett, une puissante sorcière, lança un sortilège afin de les empêcher de sortir avant que le monument soit réduit en cendre grâce à un incendie volontaire. Les habitants de Mystic Falls pensaient être débarrassé de la menace vampirique. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se trompaient. Tout faisait que commencer.

Personne ne sut que Katherine avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas été enfermé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle s'était enfuie loin en espérant recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Emily fut condamnée pour sorcellerie, alors qu'elle avait sauvé la ville selon les fondateurs. Elle était une sorcière, elle devait mourir qu'importe ce qu'elle avait fait. On l'exécuta.

Avant cela, elle avait fabriqué deux bagues pour Damon et Stefan. Celles-ci leur permettaient de pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans craindre la lumière du soleil. Tous les deux avaient fini par comprendre que Katherine n'était pas morte, qu'elle était juste enfermée dans la crypte.

-0-

Damon, fou amoureux de Katherine, était prêt à tout pour la sauver, pour la sortir du tombeau. Il chercha le moyen de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il était un vampire et profitait pleinement de tout ce que cela pouvait lui apporter. L'hypnose et boire du sang humain n'avait plus de secret pour lui.

Quant à Stefan, il avait tiré un trait sur le jeune femme. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle l'avait manipulé. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle lui fasse avaler son sang sans le prévenir afin de le transformer en vampire lorsqu'il mourrait. Le futur s'offrait à lui. Au tout début, il fut récalcitrant à tuer des humains, il ne voulait pas enlever la vie à des personnes innocentes. Leur sang le rendait presque incontrôlable. Néanmoins, il finit par profiter de sa condition. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne voulait plus éprouver de sentiment. Il replia tout au fond de lui sa part d'humanité. Il devint l'éventreur. Chaque nuit, il hypnotisait de belles jeunes femmes afin qu'elles viennent chez lui. Il se distrayait avec avant de mettre fin à leurs jours.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il rencontra Alexia Brason, surnommé Lexi. Une vampire de deux cent cinq ans, transformée avant qu'elle fête son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Elle fut choquée de voir quelqu'un éteindre son humanité ainsi. Elle fut touchée par toute la détresse qu'il renvoyait en ayant ce comportement là. Elle décida de rester avec lui et de l'aider. Elle lui expliqua comment maîtriser ses pulsions et lui fit découvrir un autre mode de vie en se nourrissant d'animaux.

Il fallut du temps, mais Stephan finit par s'en sortir et à retrouver une certaine humanité dans sa vie vampirique. Lexi devint sa meilleure amie. Ensemble, ils vécurent de nombreuses choses, découvrant le monde. Au bout d'un moment, chacun finit par retourner de son coté, tout en conservant le contact et de bon rapport.

Stefan n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Katherine de s'être jouée de lui. Tout sentiment amoureux envers elle s'était évanoui avec le temps. Il lui en voulait trop.

Damon était parti de son coté depuis déjà quelques années et tous avaient déménagé afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Damon n'avait pas pardonné à son frère le fait qu'il était devenu un vampire. Même s'il vivait pleinement, il aurait préféré mourir le jour de sa transformation. Il jugeait son frère coupable, de l'avoir forcé à se nourrir afin de ne pas le laisser seul. Elle était loin leur étroit lien fraternel.

De son coté, Katherine s'était éloignée de Mystic Falls. Une fois de plus, elle avait fuit. Elle s'était reconstruite une vie une nouvelle fois. Elle devait avouer que Stefan lui manquait. Elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas remettre les pieds à Mystic Falls où tous la croyait morte. Elle voulait que Klaus la croie défunte en même temps que les autres vampires qui avaient été fait prisonnier dans la crypte. Damon ne lui manquait pas, même si elle avouait avoir aimé leurs petits jeux.

-0-

Stefan et Damon se retrouvèrent à Mystic Falls en 2009, plus d'un siècle et demi après être devenu vampire. Là bas, ils rencontrèrent Elena Gilbert. La fille ressemblait étrangement à Katherine. Ils furent aussitôt sous son charme. Stefan devint son petit ami au court de l'année.

Katherine fit sa réapparition à cette période là. Damon fut profondément déçue d'apprendre que la femme avait pris la fuite sans chercher à le revoir. Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle était amoureuse de Stefan. Tout était toujours pour Stefan.

Ce dernier se moquait que la fille l'ai aimé et l'aime encore. Il était avec Elena et avait tiré un trait définitif sur Katherine. Elle l'avait trop blessé, lui avait fait trop de mal.

Katherine retrouva un semblant de vie à Mystic Falls. Elle voulait reconquérir Stefan, tout en se préservant de Klaus. Afin de remplir ces deux objectifs, elle avait même tenté de livrer Elena au vampire original pour que celui-ci lui pardonne sa transformation.

-0-

Katherine finit par se retrouver en face de Elijah. Elle le trouva aussi impressionnant qu'autrefois. Peut-être est-ce à cause des sentiments que l'homme avait entretenu d'antan, mais il ne se montra pas rancunier. Il trouva néanmoins le moyen de l'enfermer dans la crypte d'où elle ne pouvait sortir, comme les personnes qui avait été fait prisonnier plus d'un siècle plus tôt. Cela avait pour but d'attirer Klaus dans la ville.

Katherine était très prévoyante, intelligente et manipulatrice. Elle avait la pierre de lune avec elle lorsqu'elle s'était faite emprisonnée. Elle savait que tous voulaient avoir cet objet nécessaire pour briser la malédiction. Elle pensa qu'il faudrait peu de temps avant que Stefan, Damon ou Elena viennent lui réclamer le beau caillou. Elle ne se trompa pas. On vint lui demander, elle refusa de la donner, usant habillement de sa possession pour faire désespérer ses visiteurs.

Jérémy Gilbert fut le premier à vraiment tenter quelque chose de front. Il lui lança de la poudre qui la paralysa. Il put récupérer la pierre. Mais lorsqu'il voulut sortir, Katherine était debout. La poudre avait eu une action trop courte ou il avait mis trop longtemps pour trouver l'objet recherché. Katherine l'empêcha de sortir. Elle n'avait presque pas pu boire depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cette crypte, excepté quand Elena était venue lui rendre visite afin de la questionner sur le passé. Elle était donc affamée. Jérémy avait sa bague magique, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir de cause surnaturel. Elle s'est donc abreuvé de son sang.

Bonnie et Stefan arrivèrent peu de temps après. Katherine était fière de sa prise sur le jeune frère d'Elena. Avec un petit sourire, elle menaça même de tuer le garçon plusieurs fois pour se nourrir étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Bonnie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour jeter le sortilège permettant à Stefan de pénétrer et sortir de la crypte. Celui-ci finit néanmoins par entrer tout en projetant le garçon à l'extérieur. Il s'était fait prisonnier afin de protéger Jérémy. Il demanda à Bonnie et Jérémy de veiller sur Elena et de le sortir de là le plus vite possible avant que les deux humains remontent à la surface de la terre.

Katherine jubilait en sous-sol. Stefan et elle étaient toutes les deux prisonniers au même endroit, sans autre compagnie. Le garçon aurait préféré rester tranquille dans un coin, sans contact avec la femme. Mais celle-ci n'était pas de cette avis. Elle voulait profiter de ce tête à tête pour tester l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle alla même jusqu'à lui envoyer mentalement des images fantasmatiques réalistes avec leur situation. Dans celles-ci, ils étaient à la place qu'ils occupaient dans la crypte. Katherine se déshabillait lentement en chauffant Stefan. Ils s'embrassèrent même si le garçon protestait au début. Il finissait néanmoins par la coincer le long du mur afin de poursuivre leur activité érotique. La scène qu'elle lui montra dura que peu de temps. Stefan fut furieux que la femme puisse contrôler ainsi son esprit. Katherine en profita pour lui avouer qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Stefan ne voulait pas croire à ces belles paroles. Il demanda une preuve de son amour. Elle lui avoua qu'Isobel pourrait l'aider à retrouver Klaus, chose qu'il souhaitait.

À ce moment là, Katherine regretta de pouvoir éprouver des sentiments. Elle aurait tant voulu ne pas pouvoir aimer, ne pas être amoureuse de Stefan. Elle avait trouvé les années loin de lui difficile, mais c'était encore plus dur depuis qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement. Elle était obligée de penser à lui lorsqu'elle le voyait où se passait quelque chose. Ça la renvoyait à chaque fois à son amour impossible.

Elijah vint délivrer Stefan. Il la laissa dans la crypte, seule. Seule avec son désespoir et ses regrets d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Si elle lui avait fait accepter petit à petit sa nature vampirique lorsqu'il était encore humain, si elle n'aurait pas fuit loin de la ville lorsque l'église brûlait et était restée avec lui, peut-être est-ce qu'il l'aurait cru quand elle disait l'aimer, peut-être est-ce que son amour serait réciproque et qu'ils formeraient un couple heureux pour l'éternité. Au lieu de cela, Stefan était avec Elena et elle était seule. Peut-être était-elle maudite.

-0-

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être des années, Katherine put enfin sortir de la crypte et retrouver l'air libre durant un instant. Klaus ne tarda guère à l'attraper et à faire d'elle sa prisonnière. Il la retenait dans son luxueux appartement.

Damon réussit à lui apporter de la veine de Vénus. Klaus ne pouvait donc plus l'hypnotiser mais elle devait faire semblant d'être sous contrôle, sinon il la tuerait.

Damon fut mordu par Tyler lorsqu'il était sous sa forme lycanthrope. Les morsures de loup-garou était mortel aux vampires. Seul le sang d'un hybride, de Klaus, pouvait le sauver. Katherine fut un peu triste à la pensée que celui qu'elle avait créé meurt. Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble. Elle aurait dû être amoureuse de lui, son amour était pur et sans concession.

L'original accepta de donner un peu de son précieux liquide afin que le garçon ne meurt pas à condition que Stefan reste avec lui. Stefan ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère. Il accepta la proposition.

Katherine fut chargée de conduire le remède à Damon. Elle profita de pouvoir être à l'extérieur sans la surveillance de Klaus pour lui échapper après qu'elle soit certaine que son ancien amant s'en sorte.

Une fois de plus, elle abandonna Stefan et Damon. Contrairement à la première fois, le vampire brun soufra moins de cette séparation. La jeune femme ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Stefan mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle restait, Klaus finirait par la tuerait. C'était trop dangereux de rester, surtout que Stefan allait être contraint de suivre le vampire original. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour un amour qui ne serait jamais réciproque, pour le plus grand désespoir de la fille.

Katherine ne manqua pas à Stefan durant son absence. Son esprit était occupé par Elena et par les ordres de Klaus. Il manqua de peu de reperdre son humanité en tuant toutes les personnes que le vampire millénaire lui demandé.

Durant sa fuite, elle continue de chercher un moyen de tuer Klaus. C'est pour cela qu'elle réveilla Mikaël, le père de ce dernier. Elle revient néanmoins pour aider Damon et sauver Elena lorsqu'elle comprit que le chasseur de vampire souhaitait tuer son double.

En faisant cela, elle sait qu'elle offre une chance à Stefan de vivre son amour avec la jeune femme, ce qui la condamne à un amour non réciproque. Mais elle avait compris que jamais le jeune homme ne retomberait amoureux d'elle. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Leur amour était maintenant impossible, périmé, dépassé. Ils n'auraient pas dû se séparer plus d'un siècle et demi plus tôt alors que leur amour était florissant. Leur histoire d'amour était maintenant fini, révolu.


End file.
